Unlimited story
by NaomiEunHye
Summary: When Ciel tries in a attempt to turn Sebastian on..
1. Chapter 1

NaomiEunHye is hereee~

Funfact no.1: I'm a korean~

Personally, I wouldn't tell anyone that I'm a freaking Korean, but I guess I just said there.

That explains why I'm such a romantics, and at the same time a sadist. MUHAHAHA.

WARNING: Black Butler do not belong to me or in any other forms. (If it did, I would make Ciel wear a kitty costume.)

And also, this is a Boy X Boy pairing, totally different from what I was doing last time. I guess its a challenge...

~Ciel's POV~

I was looking through some papers when i thought of some chocolate to eat. Then, i thought of a most ridiculous question: can i turn on Sebastian?

But, i couldn't hurt anyway or another to anyone by trying to turn him on, could I?

"Sebby!" I called, trying my best not to laugh. Soon enough, i heard a familiar phrase,"Yes, bo-chan?" I asked cheekily," Do you know what's the meaning of cum?" Now that i thought of it, i think i asked tooo innocently. I saw Sebastian blushing, i smirked. "Bo-chan, may i ask why do you need this meaning of 'cum'?"

"Well, Lizzie lent me one of her book, and a word about that came out."

"Bo-chan, i do not wish to corrupt your mind..."

"Its an order."

Sebastian came whispering to me in the ear. I used this chance to forcefully kiss him.

~Sebastian's POV~

I knew something was wrong from the start but never did I knew that Bo-chan would be so daring. Now that it has already started why not give it a go? I used my tongue to tap on his lips. He gradually let me in and i explored his wet cavern. A mix of chocolate and mint. I was clearly amused.

Dun dun duuuuunnnn! I always wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger~ Please, imma begging you! REVIEWS! Until next time, byee~

-NaomiEunHye(^○^)


	2. Chapter 2

NaomiEunHye HERE~

The reason why i took soooo long to write is cuz i had no idea how to write a lemon. So freak yeah, i also decided to... you'll see!

And also, I'm soooo grateful for some people who took the effort to review and/or follow my story!

To promocat: OMG! Im like totally ur fan! I'll have to see. I have a feeling I'll make sebby reveal another side of ciel.(probably a sexy side. Or flirtatious. Or what not.)

WARNING: Black Butler do not belong to me or in any other forms. (If it did, I would make Claude more epic.)

And also, this is a Boy X Boy pairing, totally different from what I was doing last time. I guess its a challenge...

~Third party's POV~

"Wait! Sebastian, I...I was just joking! Now, can you please bring that chocolate cake?" The young lad said. Anyone could see that this person was clearly flustered by the eagerness of that butler. The butler ignored him and purred,"Boc chan, do you like being fussed about?" The smaller lad stuttered,"N...no!" Slowly but steadily, the butler traced along the collar bone of his master. A soft moan unconsciously left Ciel's lips. "But boc chan, it seems that your body is telling the truth better than that mouth of yours." The Butler said seductively.

~Sebastian's POV~

His ivory , smooth skin. His pale lips. Now, i finally could have it. That pain of not able to have him under his weight, his moans. Finally. I knew what master was planning. Really. He shouldn't have. I am the demon of lust. He had just made the most biggest mistake ever.

~Ciel's POV~

I just stared at him. I shouldn't have tried. I'm trying to resist, but what's this feeling... of...of...pleasure? Yes. I never knew what was that until now. Only read from books. Never let anyone see though. Never did i ever felt so vulnerable.

(Back to Third party's POV)

"Boc chan, why not we continue it later?" Sebastian suggested. Mind still whirling from all that commotion, Ciel let out a vague, "Okay." Ciel felt a little twinge of disappointment, but he just ignored it.

~ Time past by cuz of Grell spying on sebby ~

Night came and Ciel was in his bed , already in his bed, reading a book. "Boc chan, you have to sleep now, or else you wont be able to finish tomorrow's work." The butler lectured. Ciel, rubbing his eyes, said," I can't sleep."

"But you have to."

"Why not you sleep beside me?" 'Shit,' That lad thought.' I shouldn't have said that.' Sebastian raised one of his eyebrow questioningly, but proceeded to sit beside him. Soon, Ciel found himself sleeping, drifting into a world he never knew until...

He found himself entangled in his bed sheet. "Sebastian! Help!" He barked as his tried to untangle himself. Instead of helping, his butler smirked. It was quite a scene to see. His master's face red with all that embarrassment, arms and legs failing all over. Ciel said,"Why are you just standing there?"

"Boc chan, what would you do for me if i helped you?"

"Uhh... I don't know?"

"Then i wont."

"Okay fine anything."

The butler smirked. "But boc chan, you have to follow what i say." "Yeah yeah. Whatever." The young lad nonchalantly said. He didn't know he was the prey. And who was going to devour him. The lust.

I just love to put you guys at the cliff! I know i didn't write any lemon in this chapter, but i promise you i will maybe two days whatsoever. Please leave a review and byebyeee

-NaomiEunHye ≧◇≦


	3. Chapter 3

NaomiEunHye posting again.

Announcement:

I'm having my Primary school leaving exams in in month and its really important but i don't want to disappoint you guys so I'll try my best.

For people reviewing and following, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

WARNING: Black Butler do not belong to me or in any other forms. (If it did, I would make Alois less bitchy.)

And also, this is a Boy X Boy pairing, totally different from what I was doing last time. I guess its a challenge...

~Third party POV~

"Boc chan, please lift your right hand."

"Why?"

"Boc chan..."

"Fine."

Ciel felt something cold but ticklish rubbing against his arm. He couldn't help but giggled. "Boc chan, you should smile more." Sebastian commented on Ciel. That shut Ciel up. Ciel didn't laugh unless he had to, but it pretty much annoyed Ciel. A lot. Although Ciel looks serious for a child indeed, but in his heart, there's a part of him that remained his innocence of that child. Somehow Sebastian knew. "Sebastian, quickly get me out of this thing!" Ciel taunted. But, that sneaky butler crashed his lips into his master to silence him. Ciel heard Sebastian murmuring something like "You have to follow whatever I do" along that line but he couldn't care. His hands pulled the raven locks of hair, quite an intense kiss that escalated very fast i could say. It was bizarre, tongues swirling, in a dance, exploring each other wet cavern. Ciel's taste like usual mint and chocolate, Sebastian's tasted like... something Ciel couldn't explain. A tint of vanilla, strawberries. Variety of mixture. Ciel pulled the raven haired butler closer, craving for attention he hadn't had for years. Clearly Elizabeth did care about him but with all that neko ( cat ) costumes, it was just all crap shit. Their kiss became more passionate, Sebastian's hand somehow found he way to Ciel's body, again, exploring the young lad's body. Sebastian then kissed along the nape of then neck, scraping slightly across the skin, as if to mark that it was his. While doing this, the Butler's skilled thumb and the index finger was rolling the hardened pink nipple. Ciel was trying to suppress his moan to avoid making the same mistake and indirectly tell his butler that he was enjoying it. The raven haired demon, full of lust, again with his magically (lol) seductive voice said," Boc chan, I will stop if you're not going to make any noise." Ciel widened his eyes, clearly feeling absurd by the fact. "But I'm your Master!" Ciel argued." And may I know who is the one pleasuring you?" Sebastian teased. "Hell..." Ciel muttered under his breath. Sebastian was amused by Ciel. Ciel had never used an any words of vulgarity. This was a new side of Ciel. Sebastian guessed Ciel was just as desperate as him. To continue, Sebastian tried to squeeze Ciel's nipple again. "S...Sebastian..." Ciel moaned. Sebastian smirked. "Master, you know, you sound so wanton now." Sebastian started to slowly lick against his nipple again. "Ah! S...stop..." Ciel moaned. It made Sebastian do it again. After doing it several times, Ciel complained,"Why am I half naked and you're not?" Sebastian purred," Then why not you undress me?"

~Ciel's POV~

What the heck. Did he just ask me to undress him? But I...I "I don't know how to unbutton shirt..." I blabbed. He *face palm* ." Boc chan, that was a mood killer..."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Lie that I know how to then fail horribly?"

"You should have just said that."

"Hmph."

"I think you must have a punishment." Sebastian said sneakily. I shuddered. You should never ever under estimate his punishment.

"Boc chan, I think you should wear a neko costume."

"Nope. I'm not going to wear that furry thing. I will do anything to not wear it. Plus you can't make me wear until you get me out of here." I said sarcastically.

He furrowed his eyebrow in serious thinking then he grinned in the most creepiest way ever.

"Boc chan, then we can just tear this thing."

I face palm and said," Why didn't you suggest that earlier?"

"Because master, you are the most cutest person when I tease you."

I silently cursed myself again and again for being such an open book.

~Sebastian's POV~

It was actually quite easy to rip the sheet. Before he could escape, I quickly embraced him. Even from the oil lamp, I could his face turning red crimson.

"So much for being an open book." I heard him mutter to himself. I somehow got a neko costume, put it on him, and lastly, the kitty ears.

Sebastian getting excited over Ciel's cosplay. Epic right? Hahas! Do leave a review and follow for there is more chapter to come! -NaomiEunHye ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

NaomiEunHye hereee ~~

The 4th chapter. I was quite reluctant to write cuz usually the 4th chapter gives me writers block, and I'm still. But I have a feeling if I don't write, I'm screwed.

WARNING: Black Butler do not belong to me or in any other forms. (If it did, I would make Hannah not to hang around.)

And also, this is a Boy X Boy pairing, totally different from what I was doing last time. I guess its a challenge...

~third party's POV~

"Boc chan, don't sulk already. "

Ciel has been sulking for the last 30 minutes just because Sebastian made him wear the kitty costume. If it was up to the butler, he would just make Ciel stay that way. Much cuter. The thought of it made Sebastian laugh. Just then, a kawaii neko, one of Sebastian cats, came into the room.

" Argh! Sebastian!"

"It's just a neko."

Sebastian then picked up the cat and cuddled it and got lost in their own world. Jealousy raged through Ciel. 'It's just a cat and Sebastian.' He thought. But still, something about the both of them made Ciel drive crazy. He raised his kitty paw and tugged on Sebastian's tie and whispered into his ear ever so softly, "Meow."

It just drove sebby to near grave when Ciel did that. His inner lust demon spirit took over.

Sebastian scooped his master bridal style and embraced him. His lips met the young lad's. His hand slowly pulled down the zipper of the kitty costume, as they continued to lock their lips.

Sebastian rolled over and landed on top of Ciel. His fingernail traced along the details of the master's face. That beautiful eyes, graceful tinted lips. He continued to caress him. Slowly, the butler's kisses was fluttery, and traced down to the neck. Ciel let out a soft moan, as if saying that it was okay for the butler to go on. He fully stripped the young lad and teased his already hardened red nipple with his skilful tongue, painfully slowly licking the tip of the nipple.

"Nghh... S... Sebastian quick..."

"Yes master?"

"For god sake. Wait, hold on." Ciel instructed. Sebastian raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Ciel held his hand and tugged on the demon's tie. It quickly came loose. Ciel then quickly remove suit, and saw himself staring at well toned body, enough muscles, probably because of all the housework, but not too much so that it was bulging. He skidded his finger across the chocolate abs, then slightly touched the nipples. When he did that , Sebastian looked away from him, and let out a grunt. After finding out his weak spot, Ciel continued to provoke him. Slowly, Sebastian was at Ciel's mercy.

"S...stop..."

"Serves you right Sebastian. Trying to act like you are the dominant one."

But of course we all know, Sebastian is always one step ahead of Ciel.

"Boc chan, are you sure you don't want to take back what you said?"

~Ciel's POV ~

After what he said, I felt some thing warm on my hardness. Then, he gave it a squeeze.

"Boc chan you are already so wet."

"H... Hey! Pervert! "

I tried to shoo him away, but...

He just ignored me.

"And I don't think you need this anymore."

I looked up to see what was 'that'. That thing I saw, twirling around Sebastian's finger, was my wet underwear. Before I could protest, he was crushing me against his weight. Slowly, he aroused both of our hardness together by rubbing his hips with mine in a circular motion. Desperately needing for friction that I had been looking for, I succumb to his own way.

"Ciel, you look urgently needing something to satisfy your needs."

"Quick...S...S..."

~Sebastian's POV~

I loved it when he needed me. When he moaned my name. The name that he gave me. As if I was the only one in his world.

"Say my name Ciel."

"SEBASTIAN!" He screamed in ecstasy. Of course partly because of my needs and lust, I quickly gave him what he wanted. I pumped on his hardness, painfully slow at first, but picking up speed as I went. "Sebastian! Don't stop. Ahhh! S...S...Sebastian! I'm going to...to..."

I stopped. I didn't want to let him think that he was the boss here. His face was full of disappointment. I widened his legs and teased his cock with my mouth. Soon, I was taking him by a whole, him shouting in pure lust.

"Sebastian!"

Of course, I didn't just stop there. I strictly followed a pattern when I gave out blow jobs. Not that I always have one out, but still. Twist, swirl, turn and lastly, pull. That one round just makes the young one exhausted. The hormones makes him horny. Hey... That rhymes somehow.

When he cum into my mouth, I swallowed it. When I looked up at him, he was panting, face red like never before.

How was that? I was all the way nose bleeding when I was writing this piece. I hope I do have more reviews tho, I'm too bored~~ NaomiEunHye


End file.
